Guild:Reign (Widow NA)
REIGN is a North American, PvE/PvP, Dominion guild on the Widow (NA PvP) realm. We were first established in 2010, founded originally for SWTOR and currently hold several WORLD FIRSTS and SERVER FIRSTS in SWTOR. We intend to bring the same level of content progression commitment and PvP domination to WildStar. Features Some of the features we offer that set us apart from a lot of other guilds out there: *Medal Awards System *Character Library *Unique Ranking & Promotion Structure *Forum Signature Generator *Livestreams *...and more! Stop by our website to read more about what we have to offer! History REIGN was first established in 2010 by a group of veteran gamers who were intent on playing Star Wars: The Old Republic, a.k.a. SWTOR. These individuals previously helped build guilds for other games and had remained in touch through the years. They applied everything they had learned from previous experiences to improve every aspect of how this guild would operate. The result is a finely-tuned environment whereby fun is the focus and all the administrative and political nonsense that so many other guilds succumb to is eliminated. Focuses We focus on all aspects of the games we play; Player-vs-Environment ("PvE"), Player-vs-Player ("PvP") and lite Role-Playing ("RP"). We provide attention and all the necessary tools and leadership required to facilitate activities in each endeavor. You can participate in any facet of our gaming experiences as much or as little as you'd like. Philosophies REIGN is a casual/core-friendly, role-playing-lite guild that focuses on establishing a community that: * Is intent on building long-lasting friendships * Is as reasonably drama-free as humanly possible * Places a great emphasis on the quality of our community over quantity We strive to eliminate the ideals associated with mega-guilds where members are nothing more than a number, forced to do things like specialize their class a certain way to simply fill a niche, and complicated bureaucracies or misappropriation of priorities can get in the way of enjoying the game and the guild. Our intention is to place fun as our first and foremost priority. Player-vs-Environment (PvE) : With regards to REIGN's philosophy as it pertains to PvE interactions within the MMORPG's that we dedicate ourselves to, we adhere to the following: :: "Have fun and progress without stress. Laugh at mistakes and take things lightly." : This is not to say that we sacrifice progress and advancement or lack passion... we do in fact put forth our best efforts, give 100% of our ability and listen to constructive feedback from one another when necessary, but we do strive to act respectively whilst keeping emotions in check and knowing when to say "when." This is partially what makes REIGN so very successful in terms of PvE progression in the games we play. Player-vs-Player (PvP) : REIGN's philosphy and policy regarding Player-vs-Player ("PvP") competition is as follows: *Support your guild members. If a CALL TO ARMS is made to help a guild member in open world, drop what you're doing (if possible) and go to their assistance immediately... they will be doing the same for you. Obviously if you are in a dungeon or something of that nature this may not always be possible, but otherwise give each other your all. *Keep your egos in check. We have a lot of great players here, and competition is the fuel for many that excites us and entices us in a player-vs-player environment. To avoid the old cliche, "It's just a game", we put forth instead, "This is our game, and we compete." : We challenge each other and ourselves to be the best at our game. That is what is important to many of us. Just make sure you're giving a hand up to your guild members instead of stepping on their faces on your way to the top! Leadership REIGN's leadership team, known internally as Sovereigns (Guild Masters) and Overlords (Officers) are just that... a TEAM. We do not subscribe to dictatorship philosophies where power and authority resides with any one person. While it may work for some, our vast experience in leading and playing in guilds (with some of the leadership team members having over a decade of experience in leading online gaming communities) has taught us that such structures are prone to failure and lead to drama, dissent and possible divisions. Our structure acts as a series of checks and balances, whereby all decisions that affect the guild as a whole are vetted internally and viewed from all possible angles to make sure the decision is in the best interest of the guild. Raiding Information REIGN prides itself on obtaining excellence in everything we do. While we may not be the most hardcore of guilds, we still manage measurable success in every tier of raiding in all the games we play. WildStar is no exception. Read on to learn more about our WildStar Raiding Team. Raiding Policies : These raiding guidelines are for those who are interested in pushing content and progressing the top end-game content. : Spots on the raiding team are prioritized by the following criteria: * *: Sign Up/Show Up - All raids will be posted on the calendar. Everyone is expected to signup at least the first few raids until we get a semi-static roster at which point we will switch to a "signout" system instead where you will be expected to be (and guaranteed a spot) unless you let us know you won't be able to make it ahead of time. * *: Team Composition - From those that sign up/show up, team composition will be the next criteria by which slots are filled. We will need certain amounts of DPS/Tank/Heals for the encounters and if we wind up with, say, 10 healers then some may not get to go (or may need to switch to a different spec and fill a different role). The success of the raid group is the highest concern here. * *: Gear - Are you geared enough? Have you done your pre-requisite work, such as runes and obtained appropriate Veteran gear to participate? Those who have done their part to maximize their performance through pre-raid gear will have priority. A list of recommended gear will be posted within our forums. * *: Class/Skill Knowledge - Those who demonstrate mastery over their class and/or work with other guild members to improve their class, as well as display a consistent ability to perform raid mechanics will be given priority. Sitting people : For those that meet the requirements above but were unable to attend a raid due to a full roster, you will be put on reserve for the raid in case someone abandons. You will also be higher priority for seating in the next raid. It's more than likely we may have more people willing to raid then spots from time to time, and we want to make sure everyone that has done their due dilligence has a chance at getting in and pushing content. Missing a Raid : If you do not show for raid without letting anyone know after you signed up you will drop a loot spot on the ladder. If you miss three (3) consecutive weeks of raiding without prior notice (due to vacation/leave/etc.) then you will be removed from the loot ladder. Loot Rules : The basis for our loot system is Suicide Kings, however we have slightly modified it to better suit our needs and guild atmosphere. Essentially, everyone is put on a list to start and that list is then randomized by the website and shared with all players involved. The list represents loot priority. When a piece drops those that can use it can chose to use their spot to obtain the drop. If they do, they move to the bottom of the list and everyone else moves up. You can chose to hold your spot for a piece you really want, or take each piece you get. You can also choose what type of gear you want. That "Insight+Moxy" chest piece may not normally be for you, but if you can use it and it deem it best for your build, then you are well within your right to use your spot for it. : Only members who are actively raiding for the night (as well as those online standing ready as a sub) will have their ranking affected for the night. Raiders who are absent will have their position locked for the night and will not move up in ranking. Raiders who sign up but are constantly late or absent without notice may have their ranking decreased. :: Note: Loot trading with another raider to avoid being bumped down the list is strictly prohibited. This is unfair to your fellow raiders and both parties will be immediately placed at the bottom of the priority list. Multiple infractions will result in a loot and raid suspension. Egregious infractions may also include expulsion from the guild. : If an item drops and no one needs it for any spec, crafters will have first roll if it's something that can be used to benefit the guild. Beyond that, everyone in the raid will have the chance to greed on the item. Rules for Endgame Mats / Schematics : All schematics and high-end crafting mats will be master looted and placed in the guild bank. If it is a schematic you can learn, you may ask the raid leader for it at that time. If multiple crafters want the schematic it will come down to a straight /roll. Requests for high-end crafting mats must be done after the raid has concluded. Rules for Non-Progression Gear (Need/Greed Rolling) : Priority for rolling on gear upgrades, crafting schematics, salvaging loot, etc. that drop in raids are as follow: *Mains with main spec *Mains with alt spec *Main crafting skill *Cosmetic Items : There is an independent loot ladder for cosmetic, housing and decorative trophy type items. We want everyone to have a fair shot at this unique loot, but we don't want it to interfere with having our progression raiders properly geared. Both the loot and luxury lists will be generated and maintained by the raid leader and made constantly viewable publicly. Key Items : Unique loot, required for raid unlocks or progressing as a group... If there are items like this, the item will go to the person in the raid group who the group deems most reliable. If we know about it beforehand, we'll ask for volunteers and vote within a forum thread. If it is a surprise drop that we had not anticipated it can simply be consensus amongst the raid in the same way with a simple majority determining the raider to keep track of it for the raid. Any changes to loot structure, or anything not covered by these rules that arises will need to be discussed and agreed upon by the community majority. Raid Progression For complete up-to-date raid progress tracking, visit our WildStar Raid Progress Information page Application Process REIGN holds a rather traditional application process for this type of gaming community, but there are nuances to it which helps ensure we maintain a high standard of quality. We're not "elitists," but we are looking to make lasting friendships so we take measures to protect the sanctity of our community and value quality over quantity. The basic process is simple... # Fill out an application form (which will automatically post in our forums). # Wait for it to be reviewed and processed by an officer, enabling you to become a trial applicant (or "Hopeful," as we call them). # Get an invite to the guild in your game of choice and play with us. You'll be encouraged to hang out on our forums and Mumble server as much as you can during your Hopeful phase while we vote behind-the-scenes to determine if we feel you would be a good fit as a full member here. Please read on for more detailed information and instructions... How to Apply # Create an account on our website. # Fill out the application form. Your application will be reviewed over the next 24 - 48 hours. Once it is found fit for processing, an officer will start your "Hopeful" trial period and welcome you to the guild. We will upgrade your account to enable you access to additional forum sections that will allow you to get to know the guild better. You will be instructed to send an in-game message to an available member who can provide you with an invitation to join the guild. A list of character names that can send you an invite will be provided to you. Your Hopeful period will last 14 days (2 full weeks; or sometimes longer if circumstances present themselves that require more time for us to form an opinion of you), during which time our members will confer internally and vote on your membership status. Voting will be based on any combination of the following factors: * The content of your application; * Your level of in-game activity; * Your conduct and interactions amongst our members; * The quantity of your forum posts; * The quality of your forum posts; * Your participation in our Mumble (VOIP) server; and * Overall, how well we got to know you as a person. Acceptance Criteria At the end of your Hopeful period, the outcome of the vote on your membership will determine whether or not you have been accepted as a full member of the REIGN community. In order to be accepted as a full member, the number of "Yes" votes has to outweigh the number of "No" votes by at least a 50% margin. Examples: *10 Yes, 5 No = Pass (There's 50% more "Yes" votes than "No") *10 Yes, 6 No = Fail (There's only 40% more "Yes" votes than "No") References * http://www.reignguild.net